Hollywood
by Distroyer
Summary: El camino al estrellato no es fácil, y Russel Hobbs, un joven en busca de cumplir sus sueños de volverse actor de cine, lo descubrirá cuando se encuentre en manos del reconocido caza talentos y director Murdoc Niccals, y un experto y excéntrico crítico, Stuart Pot.


**Holi holi! He andado muy inactiva estos días lo siento u. U pero eso no significa que este trabajando en mis fics y de hecho estoy a punto de presentarles esta idea que me surgió como feroz rayo de idea en una noche de insomnio sin ninguna inspiración en específico**

**Se trata de un AU en el que Murdoc es director de cine, Stuart es un crítico de películas y Russel es un actor buscando su gran oportunidad en hollywood.**  
**Justo como dice el resumen y como ya vieron se revuelven tres ships xD**

**En primer lugar el Russdoc (sorry) en segundo lugar el 2doc y muy poco 2russ en serio es cosa de nada xD advierto porque se que habrá personas a las que no les guste. Aunque algún día le haré justicia al 2russ con una historia bella, yo lo sé xD**

**Es curioso pero esa no iba a ser la idea original. La original trabataba sobre cada pareja teniendo un capítulo en separado, como teniendo su propia historia pero desarrollada en este mismo AU con sus nuevos roles. Además Stu iba a ser el protagonista en la mayoria pero terminó siendo Russel.**

**Ahora si como dice el meme: muchas veces cuando planeas algo te sale otra cosa completamente diferente jaja**

**Además en este AU le cambié demasiado la personalidad a Stu como ni imaginan. Y lo van a odiar :( o puede que también lo amen, quien sabe.**

**Como resultado esta idea me dio para escribir un total de 38 páginas seguidas, sin dividirla en capítulos. Quedó tremendo capitulo único, el más largo que he escrito.**

**Ahora, hice una votación en wattpad y la mayoría dijo que leerían un solo capitulo sin importar su extensión, así que es por eso que esto quedará como un gran one shot. Otras opciones era dividirlo en capítulos pero en fin, supongo que yo también ya le he agarrado cariño a los capítulos en solitario xD Entonces ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Russel Hobbs seca por milésima vez el sudor que escurre de su frente aquella calurosa tarde de verano. El sol le daba de lleno en el rostro y la protección desplegable apenas le cubre los ojos de los rayos UV. Sube el volumen de su radio para concentrarse más en la música que en el molesto ruido de los autos. Se encuentra atascado en medio del tráfico, a mitad de la autopista, a mitad de su destino. Quiere llegar a la cita donde se llevan a cabo las audiciones en busca de gente que actuará como extra en una futura película de superhéroes. Básicamente esa es la rutina de Russel desde que se graduó de su escuela de actuación; asistía a donde tuviera que ir para conseguir, aunque fuera un papel pequeño en alguna producción de televisión o de cine. Antes tuvo mediana suerte porque lo escogieron para grabar un comercial de celulares, y otro donde interpreta un doctor dentista para promocionar una nueva marca de pasta de dientes para los niños. Fuera de eso, hace casi un mes que no ha oído de nada nuevo.

Muchas veces era llamado para audicionar porque la empresa se ponía en contacto con la escuela donde se graduó y preguntaba por alumnos egresados listos y dispuestos a empezar a grabar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo él mismo debía ir gracias a un anuncio que vio o porque sus camaradas le pasaron la voz, y justo ahora ese era el caso.

Ya no tenía sentido apresurarse, ya iba tarde. Llegaría casi una hora después pero no le quedaba mucha opción más que continuar y presentarse en el lugar.

Por fin dio con la dirección. Los interesados fueron citados en el auditorio local donde seguido se presentaban obras sin demasiada trascendencia. Es raro quienes se interesan por las producciones culturales y por eso aquellas puestas en escena nunca recibían tanta gente y el lugar siempre parecía vacío gran parte del año. Pero hoy, hoy era diferente. Russel se sorprendió de ver el estacionamiento lleno. Casi creyó que no encontraría un espacio. Dio como cinco vueltas en busca de un lugar libre o de alguien que se estuviera marchando pero no tuvo suerte. Su desesperación fue tanta que terminó aparcando en un espacio destinado a los inválidos. Al diablo, muchos autos hicieron lo mismo y no estaban autorizados tampoco.

Descendió de su Camaro con su documentación, puso la alarma contra robos y se dirigió a la entrada donde ya estaba la gente haciendo fila. Era enorme. No sabía si estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto tiempo hasta que al fin fuera nombrado. Pero Russel, como todo un hombre culto y de filantropía, hace esto por amor a la actuación. Y a este punto, ya estaba acostumbrado a lo mismo.

Si iba a estar parado ahí todo el día (o al menos hasta que pudiera encontrar un asiento) al menos sería bueno empezar una plática con la persona que tiene en frente. Se aclaró la garganta primero. La tenía algo seca. —Disculpa ¿También vienes a la audición?-El muchacho se giró a mirarle y se quitó los auriculares donde oía música.

—Oh sí, todos vienen a eso, amigo.-Respondió con entusiasmo.

— ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

—Llevo esperando hora y media ¿Puedes creerlo? Aún ni siquiera me han recibido mis papeles-Le enseña el folder de plástico que carga con él.

—Lo sé, ¿Es una locura esto, eh? Este lugar nunca ha estado así de lleno.

—Es por los rumores que corren respecto a esta película.

— ¿Que has oído?

—Ya sabes que estos cabrones nunca pueden decir mucho cuando se trata de película nueva, pero se rumora que el director es Murdoc Niccals, y que es la nueva producción para A por los Freebies.

— ¡¿Los Freebies?! ¡No me jodas, yo amaba ese comic!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también lo amaba, era genial!

— ¡Ah, al fin, otro buen fan de los cómics!-No pueden evitar estrechar las palmas y reír y sonreír al concordar.

— ¿Y de dónde te graduaste tú, compañero?

—De la New York Film Academy.-Dice, inflándose el pecho con orgullo.

— ¡Oh, viejo! Muy buena escuela ¿Vienes desde NY?

—Allá nací. Pero vine a Hollywood a buscar mayores oportunidades.

—Yo vengo de la escuela de actuación de Michelle Danner ¡Pero también soy de Nueva York, de Brooklyn! Y Hollywood tiene oportunidades para cualquiera.

— ¡Hermano, yo igual!-Chocan los cinco una vez más. Este desconocido no le cae nada mal. Ambos estudiaron actuación, son de la misma ciudad, comparten las mismas raíces afro de nacimiento, incluso pueden compartir los mismos gustos musicales, aparte de en los cómics. Pueden tener tanto en común. —Me llamo Russel, por cierto.

—Del, un gusto.-Se dan las manos.

—Hey, hey, mira eso ¿Qué decimos de Hollywood, estar lleno de oportunidades?-Cuestiona Russel. —Sí, incluso hasta para gente que no está preparada como nosotros.-Le murmura al oído esto último con cierto recelo y coraje en la voz. Discreto le hace un gesto con los ojos a que mirara a otro chico más frente a ellos. No lleva papeles consigo y su apariencia era demasiado desaliñada. Todos ahí iban con ropa casual pero ese sujeto casi parecía un vago.

—Esa no es una buena presentación.-Dice Del.

—Para nada ¿Qué se cree?

—Bueno, déjalo Russ. Vi muchas personas sin documentación tampoco. No es como si tuviéramos que interpretar un papel de mucha importancia. Si nos escogen, solo nos querrán para una escena de multitud alabando a Terry y Whitey.

—Lo sé pero deberían ser más estrictos en ese sentido. Es algo injusto. Así tal vez se deshacen de personas que no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

—Ah, pienso lo mismo.-Suspira su nuevo amigo. Así pasan el rato platicando. Como Russel sospecha, tiene mucho en común con Del. Cuando ninguno de ellos está buscando acudir a audicionar, se dedican a componer canciones. Del tiene como pasatiempo rapear mientras Russ toca la batería, cocina repostería; son como almas gemelas. Hasta estaban platicando de formar un dueto, o una banda, sería emocionante. Intercambian números en todo caso y prometen agregarse en Facebook. Por fin les reciben sus papeles y luego de otro rato más llaman a Del a pasar primero. — ¡Ya me toca, Russ, deséame suerte!

— ¡Suerte, Del!

— ¡El maldito Murdoc Niccals puede estar ahí adentro!-Se exalta con emoción. —Ufff...-Respira. —Ok, estoy listo. Hazlo por Phoo y Action, Del, por Phoo y Action.-Se dice antes de ingresar tras las puertas que dan paso al auditorio. No le toma más que quince minutos volver a salir y ya ha terminado con su deber. Cuando Russel lo ve salir de vuelta no tarda en cuestionar como le ha ido. — ¡Me ha ido muy bien! A ti también te irá genial, te lo aseguro Russ.

— ¿Y Niccals está...?

— ¡Sí, ahí está, lo vi en persona, frente a frente! ¡Los rumores son ciertos!-No da tiempo a que Russel termine la pregunta. —Oh maldición casi me desmayaba. Se ve más viejo en persona, je. Ok, tú tranquilo Russ, déjate llevar, solo haz lo que te digan y todo saldrá bien. Me dieron buenas vibras, si todo sale bien nos pueden escoger a los dos, entre muchos otros que ya están con el lugar asegurado.

—Eso espero, Del.-Llaman a Russel y ahora es su turno de pasar. Se despide de Del, prometiendo encontrarse en alguna otra ocasión pues su amigo ya se retiraba. Respira hondo y entra a la sala. Lo que Del dijo es cierto. De inmediato puede reconocer al director. Casi suelta una carcajada al caer en cuenta que en verdad luce más viejo en la vida real que cuando aparece en televisión y alfombras rojas. Sin embargo eso no le quita su atractivo y sex appeal. "¿Qué mierda estás pensando, Hobbs? ¡Concéntrate!" -Se da una bofetada mental por sus pensamientos desviados -que a menudo suele tener- y también porque siente que no se ha movido de su posición por admirar al otro hombre. Camina y sube al escenario donde ahora es observado desde un poco más abajo por Niccals y su asistente Paula.

— ¿Bien, es el último de hoy?-Pregunta Murdoc a Paula, medio rascando y sobando sus sienes. Se le ve agotado.

Russel nota que Murdoc usa anteojos para leer. Es raro porque nunca lo imaginó, nunca se le vio con anteojos antes pero no se ve mal. De hecho estaría muy bien si los usase más seguido. "Rayos, Russ, ya pon atención a lo que digan, no mires sus lentes ¿Qué importa?"

—Hay más personas esperando.-Dice la mujer.

—Diles que vengan mañana, ya estoy cansado.

—Pero señor...

— ¡Mañana!-Grita colérico. Su eco resuena en todo el espacio vacío, asustando a los oyentes en el momento. Uff Bendita suerte. Del pudo haber sido el último de hoy y él tendría que regresar aún. Pero todo fuera por aparecer en la película de sus héroes favoritos ahora que lo sabe; menos mal, está aquí, y el momento es ahora. Paula se levanta y va a dar aviso a los que faltan que regresen al día siguiente. —Bieeeeeeen... ¿Russel, verdad?-Pregunta para confirmar el nombre que lee en los papeles.

—A-así es señor, soy yo.-Titubea un poco pero lo oculta con su respuesta amable y por suerte Murdoc no lo nota. No quiere parecer un tonto frente a una de las personas que admira.

—Bien, Russel. Me agrada tu nombre. Rrrrr Rrrr Rrrruuussellll-Carraspea. —Poco común, pero me gusta. Decirlo me causa agrado en la garganta... ¡En fin! ¿Qué tal, eh, cómo estás?-Hace algunos apuntes aparte mientras lo cuestiona.

— ¡Muy bien señor!-Se encuentra menos despreocupado ahora que recibió un halago por su nombre. Aún no puede creerlo, pero le es suficiente para notar que Murdoc Niccals es una curiosa persona, muy simpático cuando quiere serlo. A él igual le agrada. —Muy contento de estar aquí.

—Esa es la actitud. Russel, aquí dice que vienes de la New York Film... lalala, como sea, ya la conozco, he estado ahí, muy bien, eh.

—Gracias señor. Me enorgullece ser un graduado.

— ¿A quién no? Bueno, vamos al grano.- Sin mayor complicación sube ambos pies sobre la mesa y los cruza de forma relajada. — Queremos ver cómo actúas ante...la siguiente situación. Por cierto antes de cualquier cosa, te pediremos que firmes un nngghh pequeñito contratito de confidencialidad. No digas lo que hiciste aquí a nadie, no digas de qué va la película. Aún es una sorpresa para la audiencia. No spoilers. Aunque claro, imagino que todo esto ya lo sabes, ya lo has hecho...y amm, entre nos ¿Qué sabes al respecto, dime?-Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho para estar más cómodo y dispuesto a escucharle.

—Bueno señor, si me permite decirlo. Escuché que usted se encargará de rodar una adaptación del cómic de Hewlett, Los Freebies...

—Es correcto. Hewlett y yo tenemos una relación... ¿amistosa, creo?-Duda. —Bueno, cercana ¿Y, umm, te gustaba el cómic?

— ¡Mucho! De hecho, siento que terminó bastante pronto y fue una lástima; y siento que todos los que estuvimos aquí hoy debemos ser grandes fans, aunque a juzgar por algunas personas que vi no creo que sea así, pero...

—Ooooh, es verdad, es verdad. No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo... ¡Lástima, los Freebies no volverán! Pero yo estoy aquí para darles la película que tanto esperan. Y ahí te va un pequeño dato extra: me ofrecí a prestar mi bella voz para uno de ellos.-Menciona con presunción al mismo tiempo de guiñarle un ojo.

Russel no sabe cómo reaccionar a ese gesto pero le causa una inmensa alegría que Murdoc se muestre tan confiado ante él. Como si se pudieran contar cualquier cosa. — ¡Oh! ¿Puedo saber quién?

— ¡Adivínalo!-Se quita sus lentes y muerde ligeramente la punta de una de las patitas.

—Apuesto que será Jimmy Freebie.-Dice con seguridad luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

—Ah, tipo listo. Sí, seré él cabeza de balón.

— ¡Quedará muy bien, señor! No puedo esperar para ver la peli terminada. Con usted a cargo nada puede salir mal. Perdón si se lo dicen muy seguido pero yo de verdad lo admiro.

—Me caes bien Russel. Muchas gracias.-Se sonríen mutuamente. Vuelve a ponerse los anteojos. — ¡Bueno ya! Volviendo a lo importante, quiero ver cómo reaccionarías en...esta escena...

* * *

Russel da saltos de emoción de regreso a su auto. Ya está oscuro. Vaya que el día terminó muy rápido y no le fue del todo mal. Encontró en Del un buen amigo, y su escena actuada le salió muy bien. Murdoc le dijo que estaba complacido por cómo lo había hecho. Le aseguró un lugar en la película y le dio una tarjeta con su nombre y número para ponerse en contacto por cualquier cosa ¡Este es su avance más grande hasta el momento! De seguro a partir de aquí recibe más llamadas que antes, le darían papeles cada vez más importantes, las empresas de contratación lo buscarían a él y no al revés. Estaba tan ensimismado en esa fantasía que muy tarde se da cuenta que un oficial de policía le está haciendo una infracción. — ¡Hey, ¿Qué hace?!-Se acerca corriendo.

—Está en lugar prohibido. Agradezca que no llame una grúa para removerlo.

—Eso sería demasiado extremo. Por favor disculpe.

—Pude haberle quitado las placas también pero no estoy de humor. Y nada de disculpe, usted sabe que este lugar está reservado a personas de capacidades...

No le da tiempo a que hable. — ¡Había más autos estacionados como yo! ¿Por qué no los multa también?

— ¿Ve más autos aparte del suyo?-Russel mira a su alrededor. Él es el único ahí. "Mierda".

— ¿Doscientos dólares?-Russel toma la nota y se queda boquiabierto. — ¡Esto es robo, no tengo ese dinero ahora!

— ¿Algún problema oficial?-Russel se voltea al oír esa voz. Es Murdoc. Está montado en un Mercedes Benz conducido por su chofer. Fueron los últimos en abandonar el auditorio. Las luces altas los alumbran casi para dejarlos cegados.

—Siga en sus asuntos, caballero. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

—Escuche aquí, Russel es mi amigo. Si tiene algún problema, lo podemos arreglar, lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—Su amigo ahora tiene una multa de doscientos dólares.

— ¿Doscientos dólares? ¿Por aparcar mal? Maldita sea. Ustedes abusan de su autoridad.-Niega con la cabeza. Se toma el tiempo para buscar en su cartera. Saca el dinero necesario y se lo entrega al policía para que lo tome. —Yo pagaré por él.

El policía lo acepta. —Bueno, esto lo resuelve. Buenas noches.-Con el dinero en mano el oficial se retira.

— ¡Señor Murdoc, no debió hacerlo, era mi multa!

—No hay problema, Russ. Para mí doscientos dólares no es nada.

—Lamento causarle molestias.-Agacha la cabeza con pena.

—Ninguna. Es más...-Le da la orden a su chofer Ace de pasarse al auto de Russel y manejarlo. Mientras tanto invita a Russel a subirse al Mercedes. —Yo conduzco mi auto. Russel, te invito un trago. Conozco un buen bar cerca. Tú sólo dile a Ace la dirección de tu casa. Dejará ahí tu auto por ti. Y después, Ace, tienes la noche libre.

—Pues muchas gracias señor.-Comenta su empleado, listo para cumplir órdenes.

—No puedo permitirlo. Usted es muy amable, pero...

—Nada de peros. No pasa nada, no hay nada que temer. Pasamos un buen rato, Ace se toma un descanso. Todos ganan. Anda, ya sube.-Él mismo le abre su puerta desde adentro, se baja a la par de Ace, y le señala el lugar para que ya suba a bordo. —Pensándolo mejor, se mi copiloto.-Entonces vuelve a cerrar su puerta.

—Ya gastó doscientos dólares, yo...-Al recibir una mirada severa pero a la vez persuasiva, Russel queda sin palabras. No tiene opción. Le dice a Ace donde queda su hogar y confía en que su Camaro llegará a salvo allá. Le entrega sus llaves, y procede a subir al auto de Murdoc en el asiento junto al suyo. Así emprenden el camino. No hablan mucho en realidad. Russel está nervioso y Murdoc parece entenderlo. Russel se distrae observando cada detalle del auto bien cuidado. Es un auto que ni en sus sueños pudo haber imaginado estar subido, mucho menos junto a una gran influencia en la industria del cine. Todo se siente tan irreal, en verdad piensa que esto es un sueño, pero está más feliz por saber que esto es cierto. Iban a tomar unos tragos, nada puede salir mal.

Murdoc quiere bajar ese ambiente de silencio poniendo en Spotify algo de música de rock clásica. — ¿Quieres escuchar eso o...?-Pregunta luego de un rato.

—Oh, sí, sí. Está muy bien. Tiene buenos gustos, señor Niccals.

—No estés nervioso Russ. Yendo al bar conmigo ya somos amigos. Hasta te pagué tu deuda con la policía, no es como si te la fuera a cobrar. Ya mandé tu auto a casa. Estamos en confianza. Puedes llamarme sólo Murdoc ¿Sabes? No me siento cómodo si me dicen señor.

¡—Oh, perdón por eso señ...Mu-Murdoc.

—Descuida, está bien... ¿Estás feliz, Russel?-Se gira un momento a mirarlo y luego regresa su vista al camino.

—M-muy feliz...-Sonríe ansioso. — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Lo mira de reojo. —Por nada. Sólo me alegra saberlo.

* * *

Cuando llegan al bar el ambiente nocturno está en su apogeo. Música a todo volumen. Algunas chicas ebrias están bailando sobre algunas mesas y los hombres las alientan con porras. Ese tipo de ambientes nunca han sido de los favoritos de Russel pero no es que no los disfrute. Aunque puede apostar que te venden droga también. No es de extrañar que un hombre como Murdoc frecuente estos lugares. Murdoc vive la vida loca y la aprovecha al máximo. Quizá, ahora que ambos son amigos ¿Russel deberá acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida? Sería un cambio brusco, pero nada que no esté dispuesto a aceptar. No le molestaría para nada en absoluto.

— ¿Ordenamos algo?-Murdoc le acerca el oído a su boca porque no lo escuchó bien debido al ruido. — ¡Dije que si ordenamos algo!-Repite más fuerte.

— ¡Claro! ¡Por eso estamos aquí, carajo!-La primer ronda empieza con un par de cervezas, nada extravagante. Toman asiento en una pequeña mesa circular ubicada al centro del lugar. Tienen de cerca una mini pista de baile donde de nuevo las chicas más atrevidas la hacen suya bailando sensualmente. Ambos hombres se quedan embobados mirándolas de vez en cuando. — ¿Y dime Russ, como decidiste que la actuación era lo tuyo? Se te da muy bien.

—Desde niño me gustó el cine. Mi película favorita es el mago de Oz. Adoraba a Dorothy. Incluso amaba su vestuario, me parecía hermosa.-Tienen que hablarse de cerca para escucharse uno al otro. Menos mal que la mesa es demasiado pequeña y no los separa tanto.

—Un clásico insuperable.-Da un sorbo a su tarro de bebida. — ¿Qué opinas de este lugar? ¿Habías venido antes?

—Nunca, pero me encanta.-Las horas de la noche pasan y cada vez se ponen más ebrios. Un par de chicas los invitaron a bailar pero les fue imposible seguirles el paso por mucho tiempo porque veían doble y sus pies tropezaban así que se rindieron y derrotados pero felices y borrachos regresaron a su mesa. De milagro Russel logra recordar lo que habló con Del por la tarde. Quería llamarlo y decirle dónde y con quién estaba. Moriría de celos. Pero se abstuvo. Los buenos amigos no hacen eso. Pero ahora Murdoc también es su amigo, y decide platicarle a él de lo que habló con el otro neoyorquino. —Mudz, tengo un amigo.-Dice arrastrando las palabras. —También audicionó hoy. Pasó antes de mí. Fue el penúltimo de hoy...

Murdoc mueve su cabeza exageradamente a manera de afirmación. —Lo recuerdo, talentoso muchacho. Por cierto gracias por acordarme. Se acabaron las audiciones. Ya tengo a todos los que quería. Mañana quién se presente lo mandaré a la mierrrrrda.-Señala con su dedo tembloroso. Ya ni siquiera puede apuntar sin estar desorientado.

—Debo pedirte un favor.

Murdoc le pasa su brazo por los hombros y se le acerca. —Pide lo que quieras.

— ¿Dejarás que Del también esté en la película conmigo?

— ¡Oh sí, sí, sí, claro!-A cada "sí" lo acompañó con una palmada sobre la pierna de Russel, sobre el regazo. Este último se rio. Vaya que Murdoc ya no sabía lo que hacía. Se preocupó porque si no, quién manejará de regreso. Él no se siente capaz ni responsable por conducir el Mercedes. —Lo que sea por ti Russ.-Acaricio con delicadeza ahí mismo. Esto lo puso incómodo. Entrando un poco en conciencia, Murdoc actuaba raro cuando estaba borracho. Mantenían una cercanía exagerada que tampoco era necesaria y si Russel se apartaba un poco Murdoc se le pegaba más. Y venía sintiendo pequeños roces de sus botas cubanas sobre las pantorrillas ¿Lo está seduciendo?— ¿Quieres bailar?-Le pregunta mientras lo toma de las manos, igualmente queriendo pasar desapercibida sin éxito una caricia sobre el dorso de aquellas manos morenas.

—Ya lo intentamos. Solo nos caeremos.

— ¡Bailemos!-Se levanta de su banco, va a ponerse atrás de Russel y lo abraza y quiere mecerlo para invitarlo a que también se ponga de pie. Pero Russel lo detiene y en ese momento lo obliga a que ambos deben salir pero del bar.

Una vez fuera Murdoc pudo empezar a quejarse pero Russel habló antes. — ¡¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?! ¡Estás cayéndote de beber y no dejas de actuar raro! ¡Recuerda que eres responsable por conducir, no puedes seguir así!

Murdoc dentro de su propia embriaguez entiende que está siendo regañado. — ¿Así me pagas luego de los favores que te hice? ¡Malagradecido!

—No es mi intención pero...

—¡No tendrás ningún papel en la película! Creí que éramos amigos.

— ¡Lo somos! Pero por favor, no hagas esto. Del y yo, ambos tenemos una misma meta. Y si no nos das una oportunidad en este proyecto...el mundo se me vendrá abajo...-Está a punto de soltar lágrimas. Siente unas manos comprensivas que lo toman de las mejillas y le hacen mirar hacia enfrente.

—No dudo de tus habilidades. Pero si en realidad quieres esto, tienes que ganártelo.

— ¿No me lo he ganado ya?

—Casi.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?-Siente que sus labios son acariciados por un rasposo pulgar seductor.

—Me gustas Russel. He estado coqueteando contigo desde que entraste a la audición ¿Acaso no era obvio? Lamento si fui demasiado discreto entonces, pero tampoco quise hacerlo muy notorio. Hacerte plática, liberarte de tu multa, hacerle un favor a tu amigo. Todo. Sólo quiero tu atención porque quiero que estés feliz. Pero ya han sido suficientes favores, y a mí me gusta recibir siempre lo que doy a cambio.-Se acerca sin aviso a sus labios a robarle un beso pero Russel lo empuja contra el auto y se aleja. Ahora que conoce las verdaderas intenciones siente pánico.

— ¡No obtendrás nada de mi maldito viejo loco degenerado marica!

Murdoc se ofende y escupe con rabia sus siguientes palabras. — ¡Nadie me rechaza Russel Hobbs! ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡Hasta entonces puedes pudrirte en la mierda e irte al demonio, tú y los demás!-Sube a su auto y escapa del estacionamiento vigilado por los valet donde se quedaron para resguardarlo. Ahora Russel no tiene manera de regresar. Deberá volver a casa a pie.

* * *

Cuando llega a casa nota que su auto fue entregado con éxito y fue todo. Russel busca las llaves escondidas por Ace bajo la llanta como le dijo que iba a hacer y ahí las encontró. Russel renta un pequeño apartamento el cual cada vez que llega el momento de pagar se le hace más difícil. Ya le ha pedido a su casero varias veces más tiempo para poder pagarle. Si sigue así, pronto podrían desalojarlo. Ha pensado en buscar rentas más baratas pero de ser así perdería ciertos beneficios con los que aún tiene la suerte de contar. Nadie quiere rentar nada barato.

Muy a fuerzas tiene ánimos para ducharse. Cuando termina, se pone el pijama y se recuesta un rato en el sillón. No quiere pensar en nada. Quiere creer que lo que vivió hoy fue un sueño. Pero ahora ya ha visto un mensaje de Del en su celular preguntándole como le fue en su audición. No tiene ánimos para responderle. Quisiera poder decirle que ambos aparecerían un momento en la película pero...

Todo iba tan bien ¿En qué momento se jodió? Básicamente él mismo se buscó quedar mal con Murdoc al haberlo enfrentado. No era culpa del contrario si después se todo no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, probablemente ni sabía lo que decía.

Volvió a analizar todo una vez más ¿Acaso hizo mal? ¿Falló en algo? Imposible. Murdoc desde el principio sólo mostró un interés romántico o sexual por él pero Russel no era fácil de conquistar teniendo un pasado amoroso bastante fallido. Le rompieron el corazón en varias ocasiones. Russel por sí mismo se tiene respeto y no se deja convencer por un par de palabras o acciones bonitas. Sin embargo se siente terrible. Se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si hubiera accedido a las insinuaciones del otro. Seguro ahora mismo estuvieran en algún motel ¿Había algo de malo en eso? Lamentó los insultos que le dirigió al mayor. Con qué cara lo llamó marica si él mismo se siente atraído a los hombres. Murdoc solo quiso pasar un buen rato. Ese hombre está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere y hoy que no lo logró terminó afectando lo que Russel tanto anhela.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Russel accediera? Casi estaba a una noche con Murdoc Niccals de saltar al éxito. Murdoc no le parece nada mal. Se siente atraído por él pero tiene su dignidad y no la abandona tan fácil. No dejaba de pensar cómo sería pasar una noche con él.

Buscó entre su ropa sucia, encontró el número de Murdoc. Podría llamarlo y disculparse. Tratar de recuperar esa amistad. Pero ya estaba muy cansado. Lo consulta con la almohada y esperar hasta mañana para meditar las cosas; hasta que se le baje la borrachera a ambos. Cuando se durmió no se despertó sino hasta pasado el mediodía, como a la una de la tarde. Durmió sin complicaciones olvidándose de todo el asunto. El mensaje sin responder de Del esperando le atormentaba. Primero salió a buscarse algo de comer. Almorzó en un restaurante cercano y barato. Ya con el estómago lleno y con la cruda más nivelada, se dio ánimos para llamar a Murdoc y esperar que le contestara. Casi se le va el aliento cuando lo escucha responder la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

—Ho-hola Murdoc. Es Russel...

— ¿Si, que quieres? -Aquella respuesta tan seca de su parte casi le rompe el corazón.

—Llamo para disculparme por lo de anoche.

—No hay nada que disculpar. Yo me porté terrible contigo, así que...

—No hiciste nada malo. Ambos estábamos ebrios.

—Aun así. Claro que hice algo malo. Perdón si pareció que te utilicé. No sé en qué pensaba. Lamento lo que te dije ¿Sabes? Aún te sigo tomando en cuenta. Hagamos que lo de anoche no pasó.

—Será lo mejor...sí.-Se dice a sí mismo.

—Escucha, quiero compensarte. Puedo invitarte a comer a algún lado. Empezar de cero.

—Oh, claro. Me presento donde tú digas.

—Estaba pensando que esta tarde puedes venir a mi casa. Ya sabes, tengo chicas que preparan mi comida todos los días, pero...no tengo con quien compartirla. Algo de compañía no me viene mal.

Russel traga saliva ¿Ir a la casa, a la mansión de Murdoc Niccals? Nunca deja de sentir que sigue soñando. —N-no lo sé. Agradezco mucho la invitación pero creo que es demasiado.

—Claro, si quieres tú escoge el lugar. Yo iré para allá.

Russel se queda pensando. No conoce ningún lugar que este a la altura de una celebridad del cine. Si comen en cualquier lugar no faltará la gente que reconozca a Murdoc y los fans le pedirán autógrafos y será muy molesto. Entiende porque el hombre le extendió la invitación a su propio hogar. No lo invitaría a un lugar cualquiera. La oferta ya no le suena tan mala. — ¿Sabes? No quiero que pienses que hay rencores, así que te tomo la palabra, comeré contigo.

— ¡Espléndido! No te preocupes por venir. Ace irá a recogerte. Solo prepárate. Te espero a las tres.

Era la 1:30. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para bañarse y elegir sus prendas más elegantes. Escoge un traje gris, camisa de cuello blanca, corbata negra y zapatos a juego y bien lustrados. A las 2:00 ya está listo, y aún le sobra una hora en la que la gasta viendo la televisión. Cuando escucha un claxon sonar afuera a la hora señalada con puntualidad, se asoma y ve que el Mercedes ha venido por él. El resto de sus vecinos se asoman por el chisme. No es nada común que un auto como ese se pasee así nomás por esos lugares. Ven con cierta envidia como Russel se monta en él. Saluda a Ace como un buen amigo y emprenden el camino a su destino.

Cuando llegan, Russel no deja de sorprenderse por la belleza del lugar de Murdoc. Posee jardines amplios, dos piscinas, guardias, algunos pavos reales como mascotas paseándose libremente. Ace le explica rápidamente todos los bienes que Murdoc posee. Todo es maravilloso. Ace una vez más lo escolta por el camino adoquinado hasta las puertas del complejo habitable. De ahí es recibido por más servidumbre que lo guía hasta adentro. En la sala comedor con varias mesas caben como cincuenta personas. Claro que ese es un comedor que casi nunca se ocupa. Hay otro comedor más modesto que es en donde Murdoc siempre se sienta a comer. Russel se sienta en una silla y de frente tiene la vista hacia la escalinata del segundo piso. En cualquier momento aparecerá su anfitrión. Mientras espera, ya le han servido un vaso con naranjada y hielo que degusta con deleite. Mientras está en eso escucha unos pasos bajar los escalones. —Russel, bienvenido a mi hogar. -Cuando vuelve su vista se encuentra con Murdoc, quien igual que él viste sus mejores prendas para recibirlo. No es nada diferente a como Russel lo ha visto vestido para eventos importantes, pero sin duda Murdoc posee su propio estilo tipo gangster que al verlo le ha robado el aliento. —Te ves bien.-Menciona.

—Ah, gracias. Tú también, como siempre...-Russel se pone de pie de inmediato.

—No te levantes, en seguida estoy contigo.- En un santiamén Murdoc lo alcanza en la mesa, y toma asiento en la silla contraria a la suya para quedar frente a frente. Mientras tanto una deliciosa comida ya los espera.

—Es un gusto estar aquí.

—El gusto es mío ¿Qué te parece?-Refiriéndose a su morada en general.

—Es increíble, nunca pensé poder estar aquí, a tu mesa, contigo.-Dice sonriendo.

—Bon appetite.-Menciona. Ambos se sirven del bufete que les han traído. Hay finos cortes de carne, al menos tres buenos vinos cada uno con más años de alejamiento que el otro, pasta y demás embutidos. Russel recuerda sus modales antes de si quiera pensar en comer.

—Todo está delicioso.-Menciona luego de dar un mordisco a su filete. Murdoc asiente. En verdad no hay día que no coma una buena comida. De nuevo hay silencio entre ellos. Se miran mutuamente de vez en cuando y sonríen. Ahora Russel entiende porque fue invitado. Si esta es la rutina de Murdoc todos los días, es aburrida. No es como si la suya fuera diferente. Hay música relajante de fondo. Murdoc encendió un conjunto de bocinas que ahora tocan música de violín a un volumen moderado.

—Lamento si te molesta, siempre escucho esta música cuando me siento a comer. Si quieres puedo apagarla.

—No, está bien. Es armonioso. Me gusta tu música.-Toma su copa donde aún le quedaba algo vino y comienza a beber.

—Gracias por acompañarme en esta cita, amigo.-Russel da un mal trago al oír la palabra "cita". Nunca lo vio de esa forma, pero Murdoc tampoco se equivoca. No es que este mal dicho. Es que en efecto es una cita la que están teniendo. Russel casi se ahoga con su bebida. —Hey ¿Estás bien?-Cuestiona con procuración.

—Eh...estoy bien.-Tose. —Perdón por eso, c-creo que quise beberlo demasiado rápido.

—Oh no Russ, no hagas eso. El vino se toma lento, se disfruta, lo saboreas. Nunca quieras ir rápido con él. Y bueno se me ocurrió que tal vez querrías que te lleve a conocer mi casa, un tour...

Por alguna razón ahora Russel no deja de pensar en Murdoc como un...es que ha hecho tanto por él tan solo el día de ayer y lo que va de hoy, lo llenó de tantas atenciones, ese tipo de gestos solo los haría un...Sugar Daddy...—Oh dios...-Su cara se pone roja. Está avergonzado y trata de encubrirla con una mano y voltea a otro lado.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Russ?

— ¡Para nada!-Dice exhalado, fingiendo que todo está normal. —E-el tour, el tour dices, sí, sí, dámelo ya.

A Murdoc le sorprende su entusiasmo. —Muy bien, vamos entonces. -Dejan el comedor atrás una vez que se dirigen a la cocina. Es un espacio enorme y bien pulcro. Justo ahora dos sirvientas se encargan de dejarla limpia y otro par limpia y corta vegetales para preparar una merienda más tarde.

Van a conocer las albercas, el garage. Aparte de su favorito Mercedes tienes otros dos autos de Cadillac, un BMW y un Ferrari.

Pasean un rato por los jardines y después vuelven adentro para conocer las habitaciones superiores. Son diez cuartos para huéspedes y al menos otros cuatro para la servidumbre, solo por si de verdad necesitaran quedarse a dormir en la residencia. Todo está en perfecto estado, todo está en orden, pero hay algo que Russel nota y sabe que no está bien: que es que Murdoc se encuentra rodeado de lujos pero esta...solo. No tiene con quien compartir su riqueza, con quien charlar y que no se trate únicamente de trabajo ¿Alguna vez habrá estado enamorado de verdad? ¿Casado con alguien? Era un director, aunque aclamado, igual era en suma reservado y poco se sabía de su vida personal o sentimental. Hoy Russel llegó más lejos que nadie, siendo invitado a su vivienda. No puede desaprovechar ahondar aunque sea un poco en más detalles de su vida privada. —Así que...Mudz...

—Dime.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en vivir al lado de alguien? ¿Casarte, tener hijos? -Esperaba no tocar un punto sensible o doloroso para el hombre.

La pregunta hace que Murdoc detenga su caminar. —Ew, no, eh, en realidad no.-Responde, rascando un poco su barbilla. —Me considero un hombre libre. No me gusta estar atado a otra persona. No creo en el matrimonio.-Dice sin lugar a dudas. —Es problemático ¿Por qué para ser feliz debes estar con alguien más? No suena muy lógico.

—Entiendo.-Medita esas palabras. —Tú disfrutas para ti mismo.

—Exacto.-Responde con simpleza. —Me alegra que lo entiendas.-Después continúan el recorrido. Ya han visto todas las habitaciones, falta una. —Aquí es donde duermo.-Procede a abrir la fina puerta de gruesa madera y empujarla hacia adentro. Es el cuarto más grande y lujoso de todos. La cama es grande. En las paredes cuelgan afiches de películas protegidos por su respectivo marco con cristal. En un esquinero se exhiben los premios que ha ganado. Es como mostrar de lo que se siente orgulloso sin llegar a la presunción.

—Es la habitación más genial de todas.-Dice después de recibir la primera impresión.

—Y eso que no has visto lo mejor.-Va hacia las cortinas de la ventana. Las hace a un lado y revela la salida al balcón. Ahora se ve más iluminado el lugar. Abre las dos ventanillas y camina hacia fuera, haciéndole una señal al otro para que se acercara. Así lo hace Russel y sale para presenciar la bella, hermosa e increíble vista de Hollywood desde lo alto de la colina. Es una perspectiva completamente diferente. De noche jura que brinda incluso una vista distinta. — ¿Magnífico, verdad?

—Es sublime. -Dice sin apartar los ojos de enfrente. —Tienes una casa increíble.

Murdoc deja recargar su peso sobre la contención de vidrio que los separa de caer. —Nunca me canso de este paisaje. Es hermoso.-De su chaqueta de cuero extrae sus gafas oscuras para cubrirse del sol.

—Muy hermoso.-De forma inconsciente imita su pose. Sus ojos se fijan ahora en la postura actual de Murdoc. Lo mira de soslayo y se ve tan calmo, le transmite relajación. Es como la visión más hermosa de todas y la tiene justo a su lado. Al diablo con Hollywood. Se fija por unos segundos en cómo se le realza un poco el trastero al estar soportando su peso más en un pie que en otro ¿Por qué le atrae tanto incluso cuando no hace nada especial? Murdoc trae lentes oscuros ahora y no distingue si sabrá que lo está mirando, así que mejor vuelve a concentrarse en mirar hacia la urbanización.

— ¿En qué piensas, Russel?-Le oye cuestionar.

—En...en nada.

—Uno no está así de distante por no pensar en nada.

Se sintió atrapado y suelta un suspiro. —Solo es...pensaba en lo de ayer aún.

— ¿Todavía? Russel, se supone que ya no tocaríamos el tema.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero imaginaba cómo hubiera sido...acabar juntos anoche. -No puede creer que de verdad lo dijo. Será por tanta seguridad que siente por el ambiente, o por el mismo Murdoc, pero justo ahora ya no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos.

Se quita de nuevo las gafas y las guarda de vuelta en la prenda sin dejar de mostrar en su rostro un deje de duda. Quizá Russel solo quiere molestarlo y está bromeando. — ¿De verdad?

—Sí.-Lo dice tan bajo que prácticamente fue para sí mismo. Aunque tal parece que Murdoc pudo leerle los labios.

Pasan unos segundos sin que nadie diga nada. Murdoc piensa bien qué hablar. —Bueno y ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora, mh?

— ¿Hablas en serio?-Total sorpresa en su voz.

—Lo mismo me pregunté de ti. Pero, sí, digo. Nadie lo va a saber.

— ¿Acaso has hecho esto antes?

— ¿Y tú?-Murdoc da un paso grande para romper la distancia entre ellos. Le pasa los brazos con delicadeza para abrazarse a los hombros. No es un mal movimiento para aprovechar y acomodarle el cuello de la camisa y el saco que estaban algo chuecos. Obviamente ambos conocen la respuesta a la pregunta del otro. —Te lo advierto Russ, no soy tan fácil de complacer.-Suelta cerca de su oído para incitarlo.

Eso en definitiva fue un reto. — ¿Podría intentarlo?-Sonríe pícaro.

—Me refiero a que soy un poco especial en cuanto a las cosas que me excitan.

—Eso quiero verlo.

La seguridad con la que el neoyorkino dijo aquello hizo a Murdoc estremecerse de emoción. Comienza a acariciar y a sentir con las yemas de los dedos la suave tela de la corbata del otro, y a hablarle cerca de los labios. —Pues verás Russ. Soy un hombre que lo tiene todo. Estoy en la cima del mundo. Por eso, por más loco que suene, a veces...-Procede a hincarse delante de Russel. Ahora tiene una perspectiva desde abajo y Russel parece tan inalcanzable y perfecto. —me gusta sentirme menos que los demás. Es simple diversión. No quiero parecer ante las personas un sujeto superior porque no lo soy.-Russel se le queda observando con una expresión neutra en rostro. Vaya que esa sí fue una sorpresa. Conque a Niccals le emociona la humillación y el bondage. —Ahí, en el closet...-Señala desde su posición.-en el último cajón. Trae lo que ahí te encuentres.

Ahora Russel puede esperarse cualquier cosa. A un paso no presuroso va allá y revisa donde Niccals le dijo. Saca del cajón lo que había ahí guardado. Resultó ser un collar forrado con cuero negro. Similar al material de la chaqueta que Murdoc vestía. Empieza a entender de dónde viene su gusto por el cuero en sus prendas, pero nunca se le pudo haber cruzado la verdadera razón por la mente. Este collar que ahora sostiene en su mano, viene unido junto a una larga tira de cadena delgada y fina. En conjunto era como una correa con la que cualquier persona saca a pasear a su mascota. —Pónmela.-Dice con una urgencia en la voz que no pudo disimular aunque eso hubiera querido.

—Hey, tranquilo.-Comenta Russel, haciendo una señal de alto con la mano libre. Sigue analizando aquel objeto. Va a la cama y se sienta a la orilla de esta. Murdoc se limita a verlo, pero cuando Russel toma asiento, el mayor se acerca hasta allá tan solo dando unas cuantas gateadas cual bebé.

—Pónmela.-Insiste.

—Espera, esto es interesante.-Sigue analizando la correa como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo.

Murdoc coloca sus manos con desespero sobre el regazo del otro para llamar su atención. —Russel...

—Shh.-Le hace callar. —No creo que estés en posición de ponerte estricto ahora.-Comenta. Es que en serio esto lo ha pasmado de manera curiosa. Murdoc despierta muchas emociones en el joven de Brooklyn. El mismo Niccals comentó que era algo duro complacerlo, pero si estas cosas de juegos de control y poder le prendían, entonces Russel hará su mejor esfuerzo para ser un dominante difícil. —Estás algo inquieto hoy.

—Sí. -Admite, bajando la vista.

—Está bien. Si eso quieres ¿Por qué no damos un paseo, te parece?-Sin perder más tiempo, ahora sí le coloca la correa que tanto quería. Russel se encarga de tomarla del extremo opuesto mientras observa como Murdoc se dedica a ir de allá para acá, de un lado a otro, a gatas, cual minino que está atado a un árbol y quisiera escapar. Esto es lo más extraño que Russel ha observado y ahora siendo participe. No está muy encantado con estas prácticas como una manera de levantar la libido de las personas, pero no es nadie para juzgar. Puede entender el porque es satisfactorio sentir que se tiene poder sobre alguien, cree estarlo sintiendo ahora pero no está muy convencido. Se le queda observando a Murdoc de forma seria, objetiva. Nota como hace ciertos movimientos provocativos con su trasero pero no sabe decir si los hace a propósito. No está dispuesto a ver por mucho tiempo a Niccals desplazándose limitado por una cadena. Piensa en qué puede hacer ahora para cambiar la dinámica.―Sube ese trasero aquí.-Ordena y señala sobre sus propias piernas, a la vez en que hala la correa para hacer que se acercara. Murdoc siente una presión en su cuello al ser jalado para obligarlo a tener más cercanía. No tarda en ir y ponerse boca abajo encima de Russel para quedar con la posición que quiere. Mientras está en ello, el más joven se desabrocha la hebilla del cinturón, se lo afloja para quitárselo rápido. Murdoc parece un niño a punto de ser castigado pero eso mismo es lo que disfruta y lo pone ansioso. —Abajo los pantalones.- Murdoc se muerde el labio inferior. Hace lo que se le dice. Baja su prenda ajustada lo justo para que sus nalgas quedarán mostrando la ropa interior. No negara que le gusta como Russel está manejando la situación. Debido a la fuerza de gravedad, de su cuello se le resbala el dije de su collar que traía oculto bajo la camisa revelando una cruz invertida. Russel la toma entre sus dedos y la mira.― ¿Satanista?-Murdoc parece entrar en pánico, suda en frio y no puede responder.―Hey, creo que es linda.-Menciona sin más, y la suelta. No le da la importancia que Murdoc creía y eso le hace sentir alivio.―Muy bien, ahora…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? -Russel no responde, sin embargo, termina por bajarle el bóxer también. Al hacerlo se encuentra con aquella zona intima del hombre. No esperaba encontrarse un tatuaje ahí, en la espalda baja. Es más, es un tatuaje tan grande que comienza desde más arriba de ahí. Tal vez cubre toda la espalda pero no puede asegurarlo porque la chaqueta y camisa lo siguen cubriendo. Únicamente puede leer hasta ahora la palabra "Helios" y una flecha apuntando a su trasero.

— ¿Qué es esto?-Demanda saber, palpando con su dedo índice la zona tatuada.

—E-es un tatuaje. -Menciona lo obvio.—No lo hubiera pensado de ti. Estas lleno de sorpresas, Murdoc. Me refiero a si hay un significado detrás de ello.-Pregunta con interés.

—Representa los pecados capitales. F-fue por una apuesta. U-una tonta apuesta que perdí en mi adolescencia... ¡Ahg!-Recibe el primer azote de cinturón. Dijo algo que a Russel no le gusto o no lo dejó satisfecho.

—No mientas.

— ¡N-no miento! Estoy diciendo la verdad... ¡Auu!-Otro cinturonazo.

—Si fuera así, no titubearías al hablar.

—L-lo juro Russel, en verdad…

Russel enreda la cadena alrededor de su mano para acortar su longitud. De esa manera es más fácil mantener quieta a la mascota.―No sé si creerte. Quédate quieto.-Una vez más le lanza un golpe sobre la retaguardia.

―Ahhg…m-mas…

― ¿Quieres más?

―S-sí…p-por favor…

―Bueno, dijiste por favor…-Russel comienza a complacerlo tirándole más castigo. Así se prolonga la actividad como por dos minutos entre quejidos y jadeos de Murdoc quien cada vez le pide que lo haga más fuerte. Después de ese lapso Russel empieza sentir la mano cansada. Deshace la rigidez de la correa y se olvida del cinturón. Lo primero que hace Murdoc es quitarse la correa que obligó a mantener su cuello estirado y sobar su garganta donde ahora quedó la marca de la presión aplicada. Claro que su garganta no es lo único que ha quedado de color rojo.―No dije que pudieras quitarte eso.-Dice Russel en tono severo.

―Perdón…

―No importa, estaba empezando a aburrirme.-Russel observa como se ha puesto roja e hinchada la zona golpeada. Luce encantador y se siente orgulloso de lo que ha hecho. Siente ganas de acariciar ahí con gentileza como si pidiera una disculpa por lo que causó y logra hacerlo un rato antes de recordarse que no debe ser tan suave en este juego.―Haremos otra cosa.-Dice luego de pensar en ello.―Escupe.-Le coloca la mano frente a la boca. Murdoc sabe que es lo que debe hacer. Toma tiempo para juntar una buena cantidad de saliva y después la expulsa sobre la palma del otro. Cuando ya siente su mano húmeda, la dirige de vuelta y la frota contra la entrada del mayor.

Murdoc suelta un gruñido extasiado ante ese contacto mojado y caliente. Le encanta sentir esa mano en su trasero preparándolo. Comienza a mover las caderas en un vaivén para restregarse en ella e intensificar esa agradable sensación.―Ah…Ahh…

― ¿Esto te gusta?-Demanda recibir una respuesta.

―Oh s-sí… ¡Diablos!-Ya se empieza a sentir dilatado. Russel lo sabe y es por eso que ha introducido su dedo índice y comienza a meterlo y sacarlo lento. ―Ah…m-más rápido Russel.

―Aguarda, todo a su tiempo.-Sigue deslizando ese dedo por dentro a un ritmo demasiado lento. En verdad empieza disfrutarlo igual. Nunca imagino poderse tirar a Murdoc Niccals ni en sus más locas fantasías. Le complace verlo tan sumiso y obediente ante su tacto. Significa que está haciendo un buen trabajo al controlarlo.

Introduce un segundo dedo a lo que Murdoc sólo puede regocijarse y aferrase con fuerza a la tela del pantalón grisáceo. Su miembro comienza crecer y a dolerle bajo su propia ropa. Puede sentir que el de Russel esta igual. Están teniendo contacto mutuo entre las telas. Es tortuoso. Russel continúa con aquella tarea. Ese ambiente erótico termina por quebrase cuando suena el ringtone de un celular. Russel sabe que es el suyo. Apenas tarda en reaccionar unos segundos y decide contestarlo. No sólo porque nunca es su costumbre dejarlo sonar sino porque también así le causa más ansiedad a su amante y se siente con ganas de dejarlo esperando.

Murdoc suelta un quejido al sentir que los dedos le son retirados. Le dirige una mirada fastidiada al moreno y de inmediato sabe que lo hizo a propuesto por la sonrisa burlona que se carga en el rostro mientras atiende la llamada.― ¡Ah, no, no contestes!-Dice en voz baja reclamándole. Pero muy tarde, Russel se lleva el teléfono al oído y habla.

― ¿Hola?... ¡Del!...Sí, claro, vi que eras tú, viejo ¿Qué pasa?...Aja…sí…-Mientras Russel habla, Murdoc se le ha hincado en el suelo una vez frente a él y le jala de los pantalones Parece un niño de cinco años que quiere atención de su mami por comprarle un dulce o algo. Le mira con ojos desesperados pero Russel lo ignora del todo como si no estuviera ahí. Murdoc ruega porque suelte ese aparato y volver a lo que estaban. Si Russel lo quiere molestar lo ha logrado. No es agradable que te dejen a mitad del sexo esperando. Decide hacerle lo mismo entonces. Aprovecha que los pantalones están flojos a falta de su cinturón y se los jala hasta dejarlos a mitad de las piernas, justo en la línea de las rodillas. Quiere quitarle la ropa interior igual. Ansia hacerle un oral para ver cómo reacciona, y ver sus facciones mientras esta en la llamada. Le intriga saber si le provocara algún gemido fuerte o si Russel tendrá una voluntad de hierro para no emitir ningún sonido y no levantar sospechas a su camarada. Russel nota lo que Murdoc quiere hacer y trata de impedírselo mudamente e intenta alejarlo o quitarle las manos de encima.― ¿M-mi audición?...-Pregunta.― ¡Oh sí! Me fue muy bien, de…de hecho…nosotros estamos…-Le dirige una mirada rápida a Murdoc. Él se la devuelve igual, y le asiente autorizándolo a que diga lo que va a decir.― ¡Estamos dentro!-Exclama-Del otro lado de la línea se escuchan gritos felices y emocionados de parte de Del.―Lo logramos amigo.-Dice Russel.―Después podemos reunirnos y festejar, pero, justo ahora estoy atendiendo otros asuntos. Te veré luego…-Se despiden y finalmente cuelga exhalando un suspiro.―Que intenso.-Ese pequeño momento de distracción de su parte fue lo que Murdoc necesitaba para hacer lo que quería. Comenzó a degustar aquella punta regordeta con su lengua y bajar y volver a subir por toda su extensión. Russel se encuentra muy erecto ahora y Murdoc estaba dispuesto a complacerlo y complacerse a sí mismo por meter ese grueso pene a su boca.― ¡E-espera, espera! Estas yendo muy rápido.-Lo aparta una vez más tomándolo del cabello.

―Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien.-Declara.

―S-sí, lo haces bien, pero este debe hacerse con calma ¿Sabes?-Murdoc asiente. Russel tiene ahora un buen ejemplo en mente para compararlo― ¿Recuerdas cómo me dijiste que se toma un buen vino?-Murdoc afirma una vez más.―Lento.-Dice Russel.―Así debes hacerlo.-Murdoc acata esa orden. Más calmado esta vez, vuelve a brindarle placer como Russel quiere. Sin prisa, se toma su tiempo para satisfacerlo, remarca cada vena, y se enorgullece al percibir que le está robando unos cuantos jadeos aunque muy por lo bajo. La lengua de Murdoc es increíble. Rusel la siente, y ahora sabe que bien podría competir contra Gene Simmons por ver quién tiene la lengua más larga y Murdoc ganaría sin problemas.

Una vez que observa su trabajo, de dejar aquel órgano bien ensalivado, procede a hablar para expresar su deseo― Russel, ya no aguanto, penétrame ahora.

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres?

― Sísísí muy seguro.

―… ¿Tienes condones?

―Podemos hacerlo así…

―Murdoc…-Le mira con severidad.

― ¡Ah, mierda!-Sabe que Rusel no accederá si no se siente protegido por algo. Se exaspera y le hace los cabellos hacia atrás, intentando recordar el lugar.―En el cajón.-Señala su mesa de noche. Russel se estira para asomarse a mirar y por suerte encuentra un único condón listo para usarse.

―Nunca viene mal tener uno a la mano ¿Eh?-Cuestiona gracioso. Procede a sacarlo de su empaque y a colocarlo correcto en su lugar. Una vez que el preservativo cubre o máximo de su longitud, se siente listo para dar el siguiente paso.―Puedes ponerte en cuatro.-Murdoc como siempre le obedece y va a recargarse contra la orilla de su cama. Ahí se baja los pantalones hasta los talones para que no estorben. Se toma de las sabanas, dándole la espalda a Russel.

―Estoy listo.-Russel va y se acomoda por atrás, posicionándose en su entrada y lo toma de ambos lados de la cadera. Se toma unos segundos para apreciar que sus nalgas siguen rojas y marcadas por el cinturón.

―Aquí vamos.-Al sentirlo entrar Murdoc suelta un quejido de dolor. Se siente tan grande como se ve. Es lo más delicioso que ha experimentado. Y la sensación mejora cuando comienzan a moverse sincronizados. Ambos sueltan sonidos de complacencia. Se toman su tiempo. Murdoc está aprendiendo que Russe tiene su propia forma para desenvolver se en el coito y es grandioso. Russel procede a dirigir su mano al miembro de su amante. Lo siente y lo recorre hasta la punta. Siente un pequeño objeto extraño justo ahí, y dirije su vista para averiguar quees, descubriendo que Murdoc tiene un piercing, una pequeña bolita de metal plateada justo por debajo del glande.

― Sorpresaaa ¿Te gusta?-Pregunta entre jadeos.

―Eres una caja de monerías, Niccals.-Le dice, continuando con sus atenciones.

―Sólo es…algo extra, para poder jugar…ah tú me entiendes.-Russel se dedica a besarle sobre el hombro. Murdoc se voltea a mirarlo ante ese acto tan sorpresivo para él pero a la vez tan tierno. Sus miradas se cruzan, y Russel se acerca para por fin juntar sus labios y compartir un beso apasionado, el primero desde que comenzaron con todo esto. Sienten los labios del otro, grabándose en la memoria como se sienten, como saben. Sus lenguas se cruzan por momentos y se sienten extasiados, a punto de experimentar el orgasmo. Murdoc se deja tirar sobre la cama a propósito y Russel lo sigue. Estando ahí cambian las posiciones. Murdoc ahora se gira hacia arriba y abre las piernas tanto como pude para recibir al otro.―Ah…e-estoy cerca.-De nuevo comparten el segundo beso. Murdoc siente su vientre arder en un calor anticipado. Es el momento, es ahora…

Pero otro maldito ringtone se hace presente. Esta vez es el de Murdoc. Lo siente vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y hacerle cosquillas en su costado. Maldito sea el momento en que decidió no quitársela para coger. Aquello lo desconcentra tanto que se asusta. Detiene el beso, separándose de Russel por reflejo y ocupándose en buscar su celular. Russel esta rojo del rostro a más no poder. Esto se volvió algo incómodo.―Sólo ignóralo.-Se aventura a decir.

―Sí claro, así como tú lo hiciste.-Responde. Se siente encabronado. Al fin tiene su celular en las manos.―Me lleva la chingada. Nunca nadie me llama y justo ahora se les ocurre…-Mira la pantalla del celular y el nombre del contacto.― ¡Ah, mierda, puta madre!-Se pasa la mano por todo el rostro, con una mueca angustiada.― ¡No este cabrón! ¡Voy a matar a este hijo de puta!

― ¿Quién es?

―Si no le contesto no va a dejar de joderme. Creí que ya había bloqueado su número.-Responde el teléfono.― ¿Hola?-Contesta de mal humor. Pasan unos segundos antes de que Murdoc hable otra vez.―Ya te he dicho que no me llames cariño, y no, no puedes venir… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, espera, no puedes hacer eso, no…! ¿Hola?… ¡¿Hola?!-Le han colgado-¡Mierda!-Avienta lejos el aparato sobre la cama. Ahora luce más desesperado y Russel se preocupa.

― ¿Pasa algo?

Murdoc le mira amargamente.―Aunque no me guste, aunque no quiera, sí, pasa algo. Alguien. Vístete, hay visitas.

― ¿Qué?-Murdoc ya se está vistiendo otra vez tan rápido como puede como si llegara tarde a algún lado. Ya se ha olvidado de todo lo que hacían, hasta se le bajó la excitación y luce paranoico. Russel no tiene otra opción más que imitarlo. Se deshace del condón, se arregla las ropas para lucir limpio. Murdoc fue rápido a lavarse la cara y está listo.― ¿Quién viene?

―Ya lo verás… ¡No, no, no, espera! Pienso en algo. Tú quédate aquí y no vayas a salir. Lo atiendo tan rápido como puedo y volvemos a lo que estábamos.

― ¿Es en serio? Murdoc, ya me hiciste arreglarme. Dime quien viene, sea quien sea, lo quiero conocer.

―Oh créeme Russel, no quieres. No quieres conocerlo. Es insoportable.

―Todo esto es mucho misterio.-Dice molesto mientras sigue a Murdoc fuera de la habitación. Se dirigen a la puerta de entrada, donde un sirviente ya está preparado para recibir al inesperado invitado que se acerca en el camino.

― ¡Ah, este calor esta matándome!-El sujeto se hace presente. Lo que más destaca de su persona es su estilo de la moda tan extravagante. Abrigo azul afelpado, trae unos lentes circulares de sol muy curiosos, una mica es de color azul y la otra es rosada, asemejando los clásicos lentes en 3D. Hace una entrada glamurosa y triunfal cual diva a la casa, peinándose los azulados cabellos improvisando con las manos y luego alzando ambos brazos -repletos de bolsas de boutiques extranjeras- con emoción cuando ve a Murdoc esperando junto a las escaleras. Russel se ha quedado un poco más arriba para mantener distancia.― ¡Mudzy-Muddyyyy!-Se acerca con pasos apresurados, casi corriendo hacia él para recibirlo con un abrazo. Murdoc lo imita pero más seco. Muy disgustado de que alguien llegue sin invitación a su hogar.― ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te extrañé mucho!-Dice mientras se coloca las gafas sobre la cabeza.

―Hola Stu…eh ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje a Italia?

― ¡Oh! Cariño ¿Cómo sabes que de allá vengo?

―No te hagas, lo publicaste en todas tus redes ¡Y te dije que…!

― ¡Ay, pues gracias por estar al pendiente de mí, bombón! ¿Ves como sí me quieres? ¡Ay, pero Venecia es hermosa! También visité el coliseo en Roma y…

―Sí, sí, no me lo digas, subiste fotos de todo.

― ¡El Vaticano! Mi lugar favorito. Y claro que me acordé de ti Mudzy querido. Te traje unos recuerditos.

― ¿Pues gracias? Creo.

―Oye ¿Quién es tu amigo?-Ambos se giran a ver a Russel. Se siente incómodo de sólo estarlos observado, así que termina de acercarse a ambos y presentarse a sí mismo.

―Eh, h-hola, soy Russel Hobbs, un gusto.-Extiende la mano para saludar, pero en lugar de eso, recibe un beso en cada mejilla del recién llegado, y un reclamo de Murdoc, alegando que ya no está en Europa para saludar así. Russel queda algo sorprendido.

―Encantado, Russel Hobbs. Yo soy Stuart Pot.

― ¿Stuart Pot? ¿El crítico de cine?-Sonríe ampliamente.

― ¡En persona! Lo sé, no te desmayes, corazón.

― ¡Usted es increíble! Perdón por no reconocerlo al principio. Nunca me pierdo de ninguna de sus reseñas. Siempre sabe qué decir de cada película, porque cuando dice que es buena, es buena.

―Obvio cielo, ese es mi trabajo ¿Pero dime tú, a que te dedicas? Nunca te había visto.

―Soy actor. Bueno pero apenas un principiante. Estoy iniciando en mi carrera.

―Yo lo estoy apoyando en eso.-Interviene Murdoc.

― ¡Ay, qué bien! Tú siempre preocupándote por las personas. Por eso te quiero, Mudzy. Por cierto ya ven a ver lo que te traje ¡Oh Russ! De saber que estarías aquí también te hubiera comprado algo.-Se ríe.

―Ah, no hay problema, está bien así.

―Sí, será para la próxima.-Concuerda. Ya sabe el camino a la sala y los otros dos van detrás y se sientan. Stu ocupa el sillón de dos lugares donde invita a Murdoc a sentarse y tiene que hacerlo, dejando que Russel ocupe el sillón individual.―Por cierto, ya me enteré de tu nueva película, Mudzy, felicidades. Claro que me aseguraré de darle cinco estrellitas, o puede que me ponga muy estricto, eh, quien sabe. Mira, toda esta ropa es para ti.-Le entrega a Murdoc tres de las bolsas que carga, y se asoma a echar un vistazo.

―Muchas gracias, no debiste.

―Oh claro que sí, cariño, te lo mereces…. ¡¿Alguien puede traerme un vaso de agua?!-Cambia el tema, hablando con desespero.― ¡Dios! Me estoy asando.-Se abanica a sí mismo.

― ¿Serviría que te quitaras el estúpido abrigo y ya?

― ¡Eso nunca! Perdería el estilo, nene.

―Eh, yo puedo ir a traerlo.-Russel se levanta para ofrecerse.―Para todos.

―No te molestes, Russ, las chicas lo traerán.-Dice.

―No, en serio está bien. Estoy encantado de ayudar.

―Tráele agua embotellada. -Señala a Stuart.

― ¡Ah, no, como te atreves! ¡Agua embotellada no! El plástico contamina el océano, Murdoc. Hay que salvar a las tortuguitas.

―Eso no tiene sentido.

―Descuiden, la traeré en vaso.

―Ah, muchas gracias tesoro. Tú sí tienes conciencia ambiental.

Russel va a la cocina un momento y los deja solos. Piensa que la relación entre Stuart y Murdoc es extraña pero simpática. El crítico es muy alegre, su actitud brillante, y a Murdoc parece fastidiarle eso. Tal vez la melosidad de Stu llega a cansar a largo plazo. Pero incluso han trabajado juntos en los proyectos de Murdoc, como en aquella película que Niccals protagonizó "Shot to Kill", y en la que Stu tuvo un cameo aparte de haberle ayudado a escribir el guión. Terminó siendo un éxito en taquilla.

Russel sirve agua natural en tres vasos con hielo y los pone en la bandeja para ir de vuelta. Cuando abre apenas un poco la puerta de la cocina, se detiene para chismear un poco de qué estarán hablando ellos.

―Tremendo cabrón, no vuelvas a venir aquí si no te invito.-Reclama Murdoc.

―Nunca me invitas, por eso llegué sin avisar porque siempre me pones excusas. Perdón por querer venir a verte.-Canturrea Pot.

―Estaba ocupado ¿Entiendes?

― ¿Trabajando en la nueva película de ese comic ridículo, de la cual no tuviste la decencia de avisarme antes, o acaso estabas culeando?

― ¡Cierra el hocico!

― ¿Estabas cogiendo, Murdoc? ¿Con Russel, es eso?-Habla con superioridad.―No me sorprendería, siempre haces lo mismo con los nuevos.

― ¡Te lo advierto! No sabes de qué hablas. Russel es diferente.

― ¡Por favor!-Le menosprecia.― ¿En que puede ser diferente?

―Él no es una ofrecida como otros.-Recalca.

― ¿Qué insinúas? -Se hace el ofendido. ― Ah, cierto, te acabas de describir a ti, ¿Verdad? -Murdoc frunce el ceño. ― ¿Ya descubrió que adoras al diablo? ¿Tus fetiches? ¿Vio tu piercing en el pene y tus tatuajes? ¿Le dijiste que te los hiciste cuando estuviste en la cárcel?

― ¡Por supuesto que no!

―Lo sé, putito, nunca te atreverías a decirlo. Me alegra ser el único que sabe la verdad. Me hace sentir especial saber tus secretos.

―Que no se te suba a la cabeza, animal.

―Ya se me subió, pero sabes, cuando mueras antes que yo, los voy a revelar a la prensa.

― ¿Qué ganarías con eso? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que me voy a morir antes que tú, bestia?

―Porque eres más viejo, y no ganaría nada, sólo dinero, claro, duh. Venderé a las grandes revistas de chismes.

―No lo harás si yo te mato primero y hago lo mismo.

― ¡Ay ya! No robes mi idea. Eres muy intenso. Sólo bromeo, o tal vez no tanto. Pero ya dime ¿Russel es bueno? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿De a perrito? ¡Ay, yo quiero que me agarres así!-Se le va encima de forma lujuriosa y Murdoc lo aparta empujándolo y lo tira sobre los cojines.

― ¡Va a venir en cualquier momento! ¡Compórtate imbécil!

―No puedo evitarlo, cuando estoy contigo Mudzy, sólo pienso en sexo.

―A eso viniste tremendo hijo de perra, maricón.

―Pero si a ti también te gusta.

― ¡Cállate!

―Te encanta.

― ¡Ya!-Le golpea el hombro y Stuart se queja.

― ¡Auch!

Russel se detiene a pensar después de lo que ha oído. No sabe cómo reaccionar, es difícil. Bien es lógico pensar que él no es el primero que está con Murdoc, pero también es increíble que entre él y Pot exista algo. Debió imaginarlo. Se siente traicionado, herido, con ganas de llorar. Pero debe mantenerse fuerte, no quiere quebrarse ahora pero debe huir lo antes posible. Decide salir como si no hubiera escuchado la plática.― ¿Quién tiene sed?-Stu y Murdoc también actúan como buenos amigos y le aceptan la bebida al moreno.

― ¿Te quedas al postre, Russ?-Dice el anfitrión.

― ¡Postre, yo quiero!-Dice Stu.

―A ti no te estoy hablando.

―Eh, me encantaría. Pero no quiero ser un estorbo.-Se apresura a tomar su agua en tan pocos sorbos como le sea posible.

― ¿Estorbo?-Parece confundido.― ¿De qué hablas? Para nada.

―Bueno, no. Me refiero a que ustedes tendrán mucho de qué hablar. Por algo el señor Pot vino, debe ser importante. Ya sé que ustedes son inseparables para los filmes, así que mejor los dejo, no quiero ser chismoso. Deben tener más planes que discutir. Y yo igual tengo mis asuntos que atender.

Murdoc parece desilusionado.―Oh, bueno…

― ¡Cierto, sí! ¡Qué mal! De verdad no quería venir a interrumpir pero quien iba a saber que estarías aquí.-Dice Stuart poniéndose de pie.―Ya hablaremos con más calma otro día ¿Sí? Me encantaría conocerte más, Russel Hobbs.-Estrechan manos, las suyas bien cuidadas y con perfecta manicura, pintadas cada una de un diferente color pastel.―Cuando quieras tomamos un café en Starbucks.

―Claro, me encantaría, suena súper interesante.

― ¡Lo sé, verdad! Bueno, bye-bye.-Russel se despide a la distancia de Murdoc. Sale por la puerta y su siguiente paso será pedir, resignado, de vuelta a Ace que lo lleve a casa.

Murdoc notó algo desanimado a Russel. Siente que algo no está bien, que está todo mal. Le preocupa ese comportamiento ¿Y qué tal si los escucho hablar?― ¿Ya estas feliz?

―Sí ¿Sobre qué?

― ¡Ahuyentaste a Russel, maldito!

―Yo no, él se largó solito.

―Pudo habernos oído…

―Bueno, eso le pasa por chismoso. Pero mejor, como él dijo, estorbaba un poquito.-Murdoc lo agarra de su abrigo con brusquedad.― ¡Cuidado, lo vas a arrugar!

― ¡Tú serás el próximo en largarte! ¡Pero esta me la vas apagar!

― ¿C-cómo?-Stuart es arrastrado contra su gusto hasta el cuarto de Murdoc. Ahí nota las sabanas algo distendidas y la correa de cuero fuera de su lugar. Entonces lanza un sonido de impacto.― ¡Lo sabía, zorra! ¡Sabía que te habías revolcado!-Murdoc le hace callar poniéndole las manos encima y tapándole la boca. Sin consideración lo avienta hacia la cama, arrugándola más.

― ¡Cierra la boca ¿Entiendes?! ¡Odio que hables, odio cuando hablas porque nunca dejas de hacerlo! ¡Nunca puedes quedarte callado, nunca te puedes callar, no te enseñaron a parar el pico!-Lo zarandea con rudeza y brusquedad haciéndolo golpearse la nuca contra la almohada mientras le sujeta con fuerza de las mejillas y le obliga así a tener la boca haciendo una "o" forzada.

Stuart arruga el rostro, luce asustado, pero eso no le impide hablar suspicaz. ―Uhm, ya sé lo que quieres hacer.-Dice con dificultad.

― ¡Tú vas a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente!-Lo hace quedar boca abajo y le aplica toda la fuerza sobre el cuello para evitar que se mueva de su posición.― ¡Ahora alza el culo, ponte en cuatro, perra!

― ¡Ah, Mudzy! ¡Estás enojado, eso me gusta, mi vida!-Habla contra la almohada mientras acata la orden. Eleva las caderas. Tiene la parte superior de su cuerpo al aire y su pecho, manos y cara recargados en el colchón. ―Sabemos que a ti también, tampoco puedes evitarlo, eres toda una buscona.

― ¡Vuelves a hablar y te juro que te corto el pito!

"Excusas, excusas, tú me amas, Mudzy"-Piensa el más joven. Aunque con esa amenaza ya fue suficiente para intimidarlo y dejarlo sin palabras. Stu decide ya no hablar y quedar a la expectativa de lo que pasará ahora. Murdoc se afloja los pantalones y se deshace de todo, quedando al desnudo, sacando a relucir su tatuaje. Hace lo mismo con Stu, dejando su entrada al aire libre y abriéndole más las piernas para hacerse espacio entre ellas. La busca con la lengua y empieza a humedecerlo con hambre. Stuart percibe sus ansias y queda encantado con su intrepidez.―Ahhh…s-sí, e-esto es muy bueno, eres muy bueno e-en esto…-Se regocija sintiendo esa rápida lengua invadiéndole, tentándolo, entrando y saliendo sin descanso.

Detiene un momento su acción para hablar.―Ni siquiera sé porque me molesto en prepararte, basura. Ni eso te mereces, ni lo necesitas.

―Entonces sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Murdoc le toma la palabra, y se enfila a meterse en él sin cuidado. Comienza a moverse de inmediato y saca la lengua al sentir que entra en calor. Suda y jadea. La cruz contra su pecho le golpea una y otra vez violenta. La verdad entrar en Stuart nunca ha sido nada difícil, tiene facilidad para abrírsele a todos, al menos los que Stuart le ha contado. Apuesto a que hubo más antes que él, y de los que le conoce. La lista de hombres y mujeres –siempre más hombres que mujeres, estas últimas nunca cumplen con sus expectativas- en su historial que Murdoc sabe, ni siquiera ha de ser la mitad de los que en realidad son. Supo que coqueteó y salió con Paula unas cuantas semanas y después la botó. Obvio sucedió algo más entre ellos pero no fue suficiente para Stu. Incluso Murdoc también la disfrutó una vez en los baños del estudio donde grababan y fue todo.

Tal vez esa es una de las pocas cosas que comparten en común, dar rienda suelta a sus deseos carnales. Ese pensamiento le abruma. Él no quiere ser como Stuart Pot. No le gustaría ser comparado. No son iguales. Nunca lo serían. En todo caso Stu es peor que él en ese aspecto. Stu no conoce límites en su apetito sexual.

Sin embargo, en este momento aprovecha la poca rigidez que le pueda quedar a esta puta para darse placer y desquitarse las ganas reprimidas que le sobraron desde más temprano. Stuart gime y muerde la almohada para acallarlos. Esos sonidos le suenan tan falsos. Murdoc duda que a estas alturas en verdad pueda sentir algo, y si sí lo hace, pues bien por ambos. Es como una actriz porno que ya sólo puede hacer eso, fingir y actuar sus sonidos luego de acostumbrase a lo mismo. En un principio sí lograba excitarlo, pero ahora únicamente se necesitan por mera rutina cada que se encuentran.

Al acordarse de cómo le fue interrumpido su momento con Hobbs, Murdoc lo toma del pelo y lo embiste con coraje para desquitárselo de su persona, más rápido, con más fuerza.―M-m-maldita ramera.-Exhala. Stuart se queja de dolor y los ojos se le humedecen por soportar la molesta sensación, ese pene invadiendo y rasgando sin cuidado sus paredes internas.

Se siente tan cansado ahora, que decide dejar a Stuart a medias. Se sale y mejor toma un respiro, a lo cual él otro le reclama.― ¡Maldito cerdo, me lastimas!-Se queja. Ve como Murdoc jadea con dificultad.―Oye, abuelito ¿Ya te cansaste? Es lo malo de ti. Luego ya no se te va a parar.

― ¡Estoy tomando un respiro! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

―Sí tuvieras veinte años menos no dirías eso.

Ya harto de su imprudencia, le suelta una bofetada que lo deja marcado.― ¡Ya cállate, te lo advertí! Siempre puedes buscarte otra verga que te llene, Pot. Aunque sé que eso es imposible.

Stuart se queda inmóvil, sobando su mejilla. Le mira tímido, con los ojos húmedos. Es lo malo de Stuart, nunca puedes decir si está actuando o si sus emociones van en serio ¿Cómo terminó siendo crítico, teniendo tanto talento como actor?―Lo siento. Arruiné todo, no te enojes conmigo Mudzy.-Se acerca a abrazarlo con cariño. Murdoc se limita corresponder pero igual a rodar los ojos.

―Ya no llores, maldito masoquista…-Suelta un suspiro.―rayos, también lo siento.-Lo apega más hacia sí con mayor ternura. Logró hacerlo sentir culpa después de todo. Hace que juntos se acuesten a descansar en lo que lo consuela. Stuart se abraza más, oculta su rostro entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro de Murdoc, y en lo que se le pasa la tristeza se distrae acariciando y jugando con el vello en el pecho del mayor, observando las canas que le han salido en esa parte. ―Podemos hacer otra cosa mientras recupero fuerzas ¿Qué dices, bebé? -Stuart asiente con timidez. Murdoc se tiende en la cama, se acomoda de nuevo en medio de Stu y baja para darle placer a su hombría, primero masturbándolo, y luego se lo mete a la boca. En poco tiempo Stuart ya está soltando sus habituales gemidos, enreda las piernas por encima de los hombros de Murdoc y mueve su cuerpo de manera involuntaria a raíz de sus sensaciones, es buena señal. ― ¿Te sientes mejor?

―Sí.-Responde con ánimos.

―Me alegro.-Se irgue otra vez sin soltar el agarre de esas largas piernas sobre sus hombros. Da un beso a cada una a un costado de las rodillas, y no se detiene ahí porque le siguen más rondas de besos lentos pero seguidos. Stuart se siente conmovido por ese dulce acto.

―Déjame ayudarte con lo tuyo, amorcito.-Se baja para arrodillarse en el suelo, Murdoc sentado en la cama. Ahora los papeles se invierten; Stu es quien le hace la felación engullendo todo su miembro con lascivia. Murdoc se siente llegar hasta la garganta del contrario y esto lo pone al límite. Con la lengua Stuart recorre cada parte, haciendo círculos en el glande y luego toqueteando con la punta para jugar con el piercing. Se encarga de limpiar a la vez aquellas gotitas blancas indicadoras de pre-semen.

―Ahhh…Stu…hazlo más lento…-Pide entre gemidos, con su rostro luciendo sonrojado.

Reemplaza su boca un momento para brindarle atención con la mano.― ¿Lento? A ti no te gusta así. Te gusta ir a prisa.

―D-debes hacerlo como si fuera un buen vino ¿Entiendes?

Stuart apenas y retiene su carcajada.― ¿Qué tontería dices, Niccals?

―S-sólo haz lo que pido, por favor.

―Esas palabras no son tuyas ¿Se las aprendiste a Hobbs, no es así?

― ¿Y eso qué?

― ¿Cómo que eso qué? ¡Tiene todo que ver, responde!

― ¡Pues sí!-Admite luego de sentirse apresurado.― ¿No es obvio? ¿No lo dijiste tú ya? ¿Pero qué más da?

―No me gusta que me digan cómo hacer las cosas, Murdoc.-Advierte.

―Sí, como no.-Ve como Stu se cruza de brazos y le quita la mirada.―Oh vamos, no te pongas así ¿Estas celoso?

―Tengo mi manera.-Evade responder.

―Estas sobre pensando las cosas. Sólo te pedí un simple favor. Sí no quieres…

―Ve a pedírselo a Russel.

No cabe duda que Stuart sí esta celoso y se comporta como un niñato malcriado de mierda por nada. Murdoc nunca se lo esperó. Percibir una actitud posesiva de él. Y no sabe que sentir, si ternura, compasión, o enojo por su actitud tan infantil sin motivo. Ni siquiera son amigos… ¿Lo son? Demasiado profundos como para conocer sus verdaderos seres, pero a la vez demasiado superficiales. No son una pareja oficial tampoco. Es rara su relación; Murdoc nunca es bueno definiendo a sus conocidos…sí eso, son a los mucho dos conocidos con derechos. De lo que sí está seguro es que ya no quiere que meta a Russel en el asunto. Ese chico no tiene la culpa de sus perversiones, no tiene la culpa de nada. Está enojado, toma a Stuart de los cabellos y lo obliga a tragarse su pene. Lo embiste sin consideración follando su boca y chocando contra su ovula. Lo obliga a mamársela sólo las pocas embestidas que necesitaba para liberar su esperma.

Stuart siente arcadas y reflujo en su garganta debido al asco y ahora toda esa cavidad está llena de semen. Lo vomita en el suelo, tose y respira agitado para recupera el aliento.― ¿Querías ir rápido, no? Pues ahí lo tienes.-Dice Murdoc, mirándole desde arriba.

― ¡Vete a la mierda, Murdoc Niccals!

― ¡El que se va a la mierda eres tú! Ya me cansaste, ya no quiero verte, largo.

Stuart comienza a vestirse para salir de ahí pronto.― ¡Maldito viejo ruco, no sé por qué sigo contigo! Supongo que te doy la razón en algo después de todo ¡Puedo conseguirme a quien yo quiera, y será mejor que tú!

― ¡Pues ya te tardaste, dolor de cara!

Stuart está listo para irse. Le da la señal obscena con los dedos medios. Azota la puerta tras su salida. Murdoc se siente relajado de ya no tenerlo ahí. Era demasiado estrés. Toda la adrenalina y las fuerzas que sentía, después de liberarlas en el orgasmo, lo han abandonado y ahora se siente cansado, deprimido, decaído. Siente que debe ponerse a fumar ahora y beber hasta perder la conciencia. Busca su cajetilla de cigarros, aquella que siempre promete abandonar pero nunca puede hacerlo por una u otra razón. Se acuesta en la cama; las sabanas, recordando mandarlas a lavar más tarde. Expulsa el humo de nicotina y lo deja fluir libre hacia el techo hasta que desaparece de su vista. Debería vestirse, pero no tiene ganas de nada. Quiere dormir y Satanás le haría un favor muy grande si ya no despertara. Siempre hay peleas con Stuart. Esta no es la primera ni tampoco la más grave, pero el crítico es rencoroso y puede darle una mala calificación a su próxima película sólo por esto. Pues no puede importarle menos, que se joda.

La puerta de su cuarto vuelve a emparejarse y siente un mini paro cardíaco en ese momento de pensar que era una muchacha y lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable. Pero sólo es Stuart otra vez quien asoma la mitad de su rostro.― ¿Murdoc?-Este lo ignora, ni siquiera voltea a verlo.― ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto, sunshine?-En respuesta recibe un levantamiento del dedo medio. Stuart se marcha rendido. Cierra la puerta con cautela para dejar a su amor tranquilo.

Es complicado. No se toleran, se insultan, pero sin importar qué, continúan buscándose cuando se sienten solos, cuando quieren compartir calor con otro cuerpo y sentir la piel ajena. Se enojan y se reconcilian. Es curioso, piensa el director. Ellos mismos son como la cajetilla de Lucky Lungs que se fuma; son dañinos, cancerígenos, tóxicos para el otro, y para con los demás incluso; a la vez son los adictos mutuos que a pesar de saber todo esto, no pueden dejarse por más que intenten. Están enfermos. Tal vez, aunque no lo quiera, sí son muy parecidos. Ambos son un montón de basura.

* * *

Ace nota a su pasajero muy callado y distraído en el paisaje del lado de su ventana. A Ace Copular nunca le ha gustado el silencio, se vuelve demasiado aburrido luego de un rato, así que piensa que sacar una pequeña charla es lo más idóneo. ―Entonces… ¿Russel, verdad?

Cuando escucha su nombre deja de mirar por la ventana.― ¿Eh? Sí.

— ¿Te agradó la visita a la residencia Niccals?

Entrelaza los dedos de sus manos.― Ah, claro Ace. Todo fue…fantástico.

― ¡Bien! Eso sólo puede significar que vendrás a visitarnos más seguido, eh.

―Oh sí…cuando quieran. Sería un honor.-Espera no estar sonando demasiado fingido. No tiene ánimos para platicar ahora pero no dejará que los demás se den cuenta y sabe que Ace tiene buenas intenciones de animarlo. Su viaje a casa transcurre con normalidad. Cuando llega se siente tan devastado por lo que vivió y sobre todo asfixiado. Encerrado en cuatro paredes pequeñas. No es lo mismo luego de visitar una casa como la de Murdoc.

Murdoc.

Aquel hombre que creyó admirar. Sin embargo cuando se tiene la oportunidad de tenerlo más de cerca las percepciones cambian. Russel se siente confundido y duda de si acaso sigue sintiendo lo mismo que antes. Siente un enorme coraje por dentro consigo mismo, con todo mundo, y quisiera sacarlo, pero no sabe cómo y tampoco nadie en especial merece ser su desquite. Algo que siempre le ha ayudado es canalizar sus pensamientos negativos en algo bueno. Decide tomar un descanso y distraerse jugando en su consola. Claro que siempre es más divertido cuando tienes un compañero pero por ahora aprecia estar solo. Juega hasta el anochecer, hasta que sus parpados le pesan. Asi puede retirarse a dormir con la cabeza más ligera, sin pensar tanto.

A la mañana siguiente vuelve a despertarse tarde. Revisa su celular en busca de algún mensaje pero no hay nada ¿Esperaba recibir un mensaje realmente? De Murdoc tal vez…pero no. Quizá él tampoco se siente con las agallas de buscarle por el momento.

Russel se da un baño y después toma un poco de sus ahorros para el arriendo del departamento y sale a pie al súper más cercano, para al cabo de una hora volver con los ingredientes que necesita para hornear un pastel. Un pastel para una persona; sería más fácil comprarlo, pero Russel ama cocinarse sus propias meriendas. La repostería siempre ha sido otro de sus pasatiempos aparte de la música y la actuación. Siempre fue elogiado por sus seres queridos cuando les preparaba una comida increíble, sobre todo si son postres. También podría preparar un flan, o una gelatina, o las tres cosas, ahora que se siente con ánimos. Pone manos a la obra y mientras el pan se cocina él se encarga de amasar, alisar, aplanar la masa de fondant de fresa. Después de otro par de horas ya tiene el pan pastelero listo para ser decorado con betún y cubierto con el dulce fondant. Es la parte más difícil pero lo que más disfruta realizar. El paso final es decorarlo con ayuda de las duyas. Ya que ha terminado lo mete en su pequeño refrigerador. Cuando va a lavarse las manos, justo recibe un llamado a su puerta. Esto lo pone en alerta y algo nervioso. No espera visitas y no sabe quién podrá ser. Se seca, y va a atender. Al girar el picaporte y abrir se topa con la sorpresiva presencia de Stuart Pot. Como siempre su glamour no puede quedar de lado, y esta vestido como si fuera a una pasarela de modas o algo así. Sus lentes ahora son diferentes, son rosados y simulan un diseño encima con espiral de hipnosis blanca. — ¡Al fin! No sabes qué vergüenza pasé tocando en las demás puertas y eran incorrectas. Al fin nos vemos de nuevo, Russy.

— ¡¿Stu?! ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

—Te dije que nos encontraríamos para charlar ¿Cierto? Pues bien, no será en un Starbucks pero aquí estoy, eso es lo importante.

—Yo…no pensé que sería tan pronto…-Stuart Pot ya se encuentra pisando su hogar como acostumbra. En verdad que llegue sin avisar saca un poco de quicio.

—Mejor que tarde, querido.-Echa un vistazo al lugar. —Oh, pequeño, modesto, encantador. Me agrada.

—No esperaba nada de esto.-Admite, cerrando la puerta. — ¿Cómo…cómo me encontraste?...Oh, Ace.-Supone de inmediato.

—Sí, le pedí que me trajera y lo hizo ¡Precioso, encantador muchacho! ¿No te lo parece? No me molestaría que fuera mi chofer. Pero no cobra nada barato por su trabajo...Oh mira eso, tienes humedad en el techo, y el color blanco amarillento y sin chiste de las paredes…-Señala. —no lo sé, debe ser más alegre. Un tono naranja quizá, o un rosa, sí, pero un tono pastel le vendría bien…

"Pastel…"-Russel dirige su mirada a su refrigerados donde su postre aguarda. No sabe si quiere decirle a Stu que cocinó algo. Pero si no lo hace ¿Dónde han de quedar los modales que le enseñaron? Va allá y lo saca de su repisa. Rápido corta dos rebanadas y las sirve en platos pequeños con su cucharita. — ¿Te ofrezco un poco?-

Stuart se gira y no oculta su sorpresa al ver que es recibido con algo tan delicioso como un pastel.— ¡Oh, me encanta! ¿Cómo lo supiste? Muchas gracias.-De inmediato se dirigen a uno de los sillones y toman asiento. —Me fascina el pastel. Ayer no pude probar nada dulce. Oye Russy tal vez debas pensar en tapizar mejor estos cojines, están un poco desgastados.-Lucha por adquirir una posición cómoda en su sitio.

Russel está confundido e inquiero por Stuart ¿A que ha venido? Mejor no desperdiciar tiempo e ir al grano. —Mira Stu, no es que no esté…feliz de que estés aquí, pero ¿Por qué? Dudo que sea para criticar mi casa y merendar. Así que habla claro y… ¿Por favor quieres quitarte esas gafas de encima? Me ponen incómodo.

Estuvo a punto de llevarse una cucharada a la boca, pero Russel lo detuvo con sus palabras. —Oh…claro.-Procede a descubrir sus ojos, revelando una mirada seria. —Me agrada esa actitud. Aquí hablamos claro ¿Verdad?...Sí…escucha. Nunca es fácil para mí decir este tipo de cosas. No soy bueno con las palabras a pesar de que hablo mucho. Me cuesta expresarme, pero siempre que tengo una opinión la digo.-Se miran mutuamente y Russel espera que continúe. —Así que lo que quiero decir es esto: lamento cómo me porté contigo ayer. No fue mi intención ser grosero si así lo percibiste. Considérate afortunado. Stuart Pot nunca tiende a disculparse con cualquiera.

— ¿De qué hablas? No Stu, yo no estoy enojado contigo si eso es lo que piensas.

— ¡Qué alivio! Me has quitado un peso de encima.-Se sostiene el pecho. — ¿Entonces estamos bien? Pero lo digo en serio. Muchas veces mi actitud suele ser difícil. No quería que pensaras que te odio o algo así.

—Bueno yo…

—Quiero decir…-Le interrumpe. —tal vez sí me puse celoso de que estuvieras pasando tiempo con Murdoc. Pero supongo que yo no puedo ser su único amigo ¿Cierto? O…algo más que su amigo.-Su mirada adquiere un semblante débil, triste.

—Eh…oye, lamento que pienses eso ultimo pero te equivocas. Entre Murdoc y yo no hay nada.

—Pero ayer estuvieron juntos.

—Sí pero es imposible que lleguemos a algo más que eso. Lo siento. Incluso yo sé que estuvo mal. Creo que me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Nunca debió ocurrir pero me dejé llevar. Fui un tonto.

—No te culpo. Murdoc es todo un seductor. Si no lo lograba contigo iba a buscar a otra persona de todas formas.

—No lo dudo.

—Russel, en esta industria muchas veces vas a hacer cosas de las que te arrepientes. Pero no puedes evitarlo. Te ves obligado a ello. Cuanta gente no está en tu lugar, ansiando una oportunidad. Harían todo por llegar lejos y ser reconocidos. Te entiendo porque estuvimos ahí donde tú. Y ahora míranos, lo tenemos todo. Pero eso no parece importar ¿O sí?-Russel duda si responder. Tal vez se trata de una pregunta retórica. Se siente cautivado porque Stuart en verdad esa hablando sin rodeos, cosa que apenas ayer dudó que fuera capaz de hacer. —Nunca es suficiente porque uno siempre busca más y más. Incluso yo para Murdoc no soy suficiente, ja.-Se ríe. —Puedo entender eso. Siempre estás buscando más. No puedes parar o tal vez no sabes cómo hacerlo. Esto es como una mafia que te domina. Y cuando ves que no puedes estar conforme y que no eres feliz, bueno, pasa lo inevitable. Algún día podrías ver en los títulos de los periódicos que otro gran famoso acaba de matarse. Incluso Murdoc y yo estamos al borde del suicidio, pistola en la boca, te lo aseguro.

— N-no digas esas cosas ¿Estás diciendo…que me aleje de todo esto?

—Oh, por favor, no. Nunca quise dar a entender eso. Confió en que eres talentoso. Y ese talento te llevará lejos, cariño. Muy lejos, a donde tú quieras. Pero si eliges este camino quiero advertirte que no es nada fácil. Quiero que estés consiente de sus pros y contras. Eres un alma buena Russel. Si te corrompes en serio me lamentaría. Tú no mereces algo así.

—Creo que nadie lo merece.-Dice luego de unos segundos de silencio. —Ni siquiera ustedes. Sí así lo deseas, puedes acabar bien con Murdoc.

—Nah, probé de todo. Siempre me desprecia.-Se cruza de brazos.

—Habla con él y sé sincero. Dile lo que sientes. Estoy convencido que apreciará tus buenos sentimientos más que otra cosa.

—Podría intentarlo.-Dice resignado. Al fin prueba el pastel y queda maravillado con lo rico que sabe. — ¿De dónde es este pastel? No me digas. Es de Carlo's.

— ¿Qué? No, yo lo hice. Nunca podría pagar un pastel de Carlo's.

—No puede ser, es delicioso ¿Ves lo que te digo? Eres un hombre talentoso. Estas lleno de virtudes. No las desperdicies.

Russel no sabe que decir ante ello. Siente una sensación cálida en el pecho. Esta feliz de saber que Suart lo apoya y vaya que le ha dado un buen consejo. Cuando vuelve a mirar, este ya se prepara para irse.— ¿Te marchas tan pronto?

—El tiempo no espera a nadie, tesoro; y yo tengo una agenda muy apretada así que ya me debo marchar. Pero no quería hacer otras cosas sin antes hablar contigo.-Russel se adelanta para abrirle la puerta. —Fue un honor encontrarnos de nuevo, Russel.

—El honor es mío, Stu ¿Te encontrarás con Murdoc pronto?

—Sí. Le diré que vine a verte y charlar. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo. Y espero saber pronto de la decisión que hayas tomado. Estaría feliz de saber que te quedas en nuestro bando.

—Igual espero saber de ustedes. Dame buenas noticias ¿Quieres? En serio aprecio mucho que vinieras. Las asperezas ya están limadas, y claro, sabrán pronto de mí. Por supuesto.

Stuart se inclina hacia adelante y le roba un corto beso en los labios. Russel se queda estático preguntándose porque rayos lo hizo. —El beso de la buena suerte.-Le palma una mejilla con cariño. —Cuídate.-Y así como llegó ahora se ha marchado. Russel cierra la puerta lentamente y se recarga en ella. Stuart ahora le ha dejado mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Tres días pasaron desde entonces y ahora Russel espera a Del sentado en el roof garden de un restaurante para verse. Su amigo aparece algo tarde pero se le nota muy entusiasmado cuando se reencuentran. — ¡Russel!-Se levanta de su silla y estrechan las manos antes de darse un jovial abrazo y tomar asiento. —Ya extrañaba verte ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos días?

—Digo lo mismo Del. Bueno, no mucho en realidad. He estado…pensando.

— ¿Pensando? ¡Ah, hombre! Yo también he estado pensando mucho; no puedo estar más feliz. Sigo sin creer que vamos a actuar en la película de Niccals. Aunque no he recibido ni una llamada para reunirnos ¿Tú sí? ¡Pero ya quiero comenzar!

—Seguro ya llamarán pronto. Precisamente pienso en eso. Es que…verás…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sucede que he pensado…tal vez en renunciar por el momento a la oferta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué, renunciar? ¡Russel! ¿Es una broma verdad? Eres gracioso.

—Hablo en serio amigo.

Eso lo desanima. En verdad esperaba que estuviera jugando. — ¿Pero por qué, qué paso? No me puedes hacer eso ¿Me dejarás colgado?

—No pasó nada en especial. Créeme que no es lo que quisiera pero estos días que no nos vimos lo estuve reflexionando. No es que te deje colgado, Del. No dependes de mí para hacer lo que quieras. Si tú quieres seguir, adelante.

—Pero creí que estaríamos juntos en el proceso. Ya me había entusiasmado ¿Ahora con quien platicaré entre las sesiones?

—Oye, eso no es excusa.-Dice bromeando. —Sé que me adoras pero por el momento mis ideas han cambiado.

—Decepcionarás a Murdoc, amigo, así como lo acabas de hacer conmigo.-Se tienta el corazón de forma bastante dramática para tomarlo en serio. — ¿Pero mientras tanto entonces que piensas hacer?

—Lo sé…-Seguramente Murdoc ya este enterado de que él y Stuart se vieron. Confía en que si no lo ve más por un tiempo entenderá las razones. —Estoy seguro que Murdoc sabrá comprender. Pero por ahora quería regresar a Nueva York y probar suerte ahí. En realidad nunca le di la oportunidad a mi ciudad ¿Sabes? Pero igualmente sabemos que hay mucho empleo para nosotros allá. Y tal vez después regrese por acá cuando me sienta a la altura.

— ¿No te sientes preparado?

—No es eso, Del. Sólo quiero tomarme el tiempo para pensar mejor que quiero hacer. Comentábamos lo de formar una banda ¿Te acuerdas? Bueno en realidad no me parece mala idea. Tal vez me uno a alguna; o si no, pruebo suerte con la repostería.-Se queda callado un momento, recordando los gratificantes elogios de cierto crítico. —Quiero probar de todo antes de decidirme por algo de una vez.

—Ay Russel, eres tan complicado.-Niega con la cabeza. —Pero si es eso ¡Esta bien! Igual me siento feliz por ti. Cada quien su camino. Aunque en serio voy a extrañarte. Espero que el tiempo vuele pronto para volvernos a ver… ¡Oooo! Podría ir a visitar Brooklyn de aquí a un año y me verás convertido en toda una celebridad.

Russel ríe. — ¡Pero promételo!

— ¡Claro que sí!-Chocan los puños. Ese no sería sólo un saludo amistoso entre ellos sino la promesa de verse después como grandes hombres prósperos en su labor. Y deciden disfrutar este último momento en mutua compañía.

Ambos quedan admirando, junto con el resto de comensales, la bella vista hacia las colinas de Hollywood y la urbanización en sus faldas. Con el sol radiando en el atardecer, pintando el cielo de rosa, le da a Russel un pequeño pero latente deje de esperanza, en que las cosas siempre pueden marchar mejor para sus habitantes y todos aquellos que acuden a ella ansiando bienestar.

* * *

**Finales abiertos, como me gustan :v Me esforcé mucho para no tener faltas de ortografía. Si ven algún error, avísenme. Espero que les haya gustado. No saben como me divertí escribiendo todo esto. Y ¿Saben? Nunca imaginé que querría tanto en mi vida una película de Terry y Whitey como ahora. Vamos, sé que hay un piloto de la serie pero nunca llegó a mas, así que si hicieran una película estaría súper bien, creo yo gg. Pero conociendo a Jamie ya sabemos que por una razón u otra sus proyectos acaban cancelándose ahhhh khe sad :'(**

**Pero bueno ¿Cómo vieron la actitud de Stuart? ¿Les gustó? Ahhh parece que lo único que hizo bien fue hacer las pases con Russel, pa que vean que no es tan malo xD yo tengo sentimientos mixtos por su personalidad pero no dejo de amarlo xD**

**En fin, comenten que les pareció uwu nos leemos en alguna otra actualización ;D**


End file.
